Scorpiomon
Scorpiomon (also known as Anomalocarimon in the Japanese version) is a minor villain in Digimon Adventure 01, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, and Digimon Xros Wars. He started out as one of MetalSeadramon's servants. His favorite food is clams. Scorpiomon is an Ultimate Level Digimon that resembles a sea scorpion with claws, blades and spikes. History ''Digimon Adventure 01'' Scorpiomon made is first appearance when he tricked the Digidestined (except Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon) by luring them into his trap (inside a hut), which they thought it was a buffet, and put them to sleep. Then MetalSeadramon ordered Scorpiomon to find the remaining kids. After his battle with Lillymon and Zudomon, he was knocked out. When MetalSeadramon burned the hut, he only found a burning Scorpiomon running to the lake. After MetalSeadramon found out the Digidestined were gone, angered at Scorpiomon for failing him, he hoisted him high into the air, and dropped Scorpiomon into the sand below, killing him. ''Digimon Adventures 02'' Three Years after the defeat of the Dark Masters, both Digimon and Control Spires started to appear in the Real World. One of them was a Scorpiomon that arrived in Austraila. He was was protecting the Control Spire. He ended up defeated by Zudomon, Submarimon, and Coelamon and returned to the Digital World. ''Digimon Tamers; Battle of Adventurers'' Scorpiomon was one of the Digimon that invaded the Real World. He serves as a minion of Mephistomon. He was sent to capture Minami so she could tell them where the V-Pet vaccine is. He was defeated by Guilmon with the aero wing combo. ''Digimon Fusion'' Scorpiomon was a minion of the Bagra Army. He served as a minion of one of the Death Generals; Olegmon. Profile A Computer virus infected the databanks of a laboratory where the investigations and excavations of ancient life forms is preformed, and took in the data of an ancient life form and evolved. It became like the life form which in ancient times was the apex of the food chain, which had a great appetite and supplied it with an ability capable of allowing it to see food that was of the finest quality. Skillfully using the tentacles that grow from its head it catches the enemy and kills them with the sharp blade that grows from its tail. When the progression of a fight becomes disadvantageous, it uses its sharp tentacles to hoist up the soil of the seabed to hide its body. The radar eye that projects from its head captures the enemy like a night vision scope, watching for the chance to create a turnabout. Its certain kill move is crossing its right and left forelimbs and shooting with "Stinger Surprise". Gallery Scorpiomon.jpg Joe and Mimi vs Scorpiomon.jpg|Scorpiomon trying to destroy Mimi and Joe. Scorpiomon with his food..png Attacks *'Tail Blade' (Stinger Surprise in Japanese version) *'Twin Sword' (Tail Blade in Japanese version) *'Scorpion Storm' (Sand Shower in Japanese version) Trivia *Scorpiomon is voiced by Lex Lang in the English version of the anime who also voiced another Digimon villain such as Cyberdemon as well as voicing WarGreymon and Tow-Line from Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 cartoon). *Scorpiomon is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in the Japanese version of the anime. Navigation Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genderless Category:Guardians Category:Revived Category:Incompetent Category:Pirates Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Affably Evil